Pulang
by White Azalea
Summary: Sekeras apapun manusia mencoba untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia ini, ia akan tetap kembali/Sebuah fict tanpa dialog. Don't like don't read.


Cerita tak penting dari author abal.  
**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Mata biru lautnya menatap pilu batu nisan di depannya. Meratapi seseorang yang kini terkubur di dalam gundukkan tanah yang masih merah. Membawa serta kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Tawa, canda, tangis, luka. Semua bercampur jadi satu, dalam seberkas kenangan yang tak dapat dilupakannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Dia masih tak mengerti kenapa semuanya harus terjadi. Peristiwa itu telah merenggut nyawa seseorang yang berarti baginya.

_Kematian. Kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku._

_Entah, aku tak pernah mengerti semua hal yang digariskan Tuhan._

_Kehidupan, kematian.._

_Aku bertanya-tanya.._

Gadis pirang itu—Ino—kini terduduk di samping nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang kini tertidur lelap dan takan pernah bangun lagi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga. Ditaruhnya buket itu tepat di atas makam. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada nisan itu. Hening. Hanya angin yang menyapa, serta wangi bunga yang ikut membaur bersama dengan hembusan angin. Perasaannya begitu kalut. Pedih, karena ia ditinggalkan. Marah, karena peristiwa itu terjadi. Menyesal, atas hal buruk yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap_nya_.

Ino menghela napas. Ia menutup matanya sejenak tuk merasakan semilir angin, membiarkannya memainkan rambut pirangnya. Kedua permata birunya sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata sejak tadi. Tapi tangisan dalam hati masih mengiringi.

_Mengapa aku hidup di tengah delusi dan realita,_

_Penuh ekspektasi dan spekulasi,_

_Yang tak kunjung membuka mataku akan dunia?_

Bagi Ino, hidup itu adalah misteri. Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan olehnya bahwa inilah akhir dari kisah hiduporang terkasihnya. Ino tentu percaya akan takdir. Namun ia tak pernah percaya bahwa takdir begitu kejam. Menghentikan waktu tuk dapat terus bersama_nya_, merampas beribu kisah tentang _dia_ yang telah terukir di dalam hidupnya. Menyisakan luka besar di hatinya. Ia merasa sedang dipermainkan Tuhan. Ia merasa hidupnya terombang-ambing di lautan keputus-asaan. Ia merasa begitu lemah, tak berdaya.

_Belum pernah terlintas olehku tujuannya, mengapa kita menginjakkan kaki di bumi ini._

_Kita hidup, menapaki dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan, lalu mati._

_Meninggalkan, atau ditinggalkan._

_Sama-sama menyakitkan._

_Bukankah setiap manusia menginginkan kehidupan abadi?_

Ino tak mengerti. Untuk apa dia berada di dunia ini, bertemu dengan banyak orang yang mengisi hari-hari di hidupnya, dan kemudian mereka pergi. Pertemuan, perpisahan, dua kata yang sulit tuk dipisahkan, saling berhubungan, dan sudah mutlak terjadi. Terkadang ia merasa dibohongi oleh takdir. Tak ada yang benar-benar tetap berada disampingnya. Setelah datang sesaat, mereka pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Mereka datang tanpa diundang, menorehkan tawa, memberikan luka, lalu pergi tanpa pamit, dan meninggalkan duka. Itulah manusia, itulah hidup.

Ia sudah sering ditinggalkan. Namun ia merasa belum pernah meninggalkan. Baginya meninggalkan, atau bahkan ditinggalkan itu menyakitkan. Jika ia bisa, ia menginginkan kehidupan abadi, tanpa berbalutkan luka, tanpa dirundung duka.

_Namun sayang..—_

_Sekeras apapun manusia mencoba untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia ini,_

_Ia akan tetap kembali._

_Mungkin perlahan-lahan manusia mengerti.._

_Untuk apa ia berada di sini._

Ia membuka matanya lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia memang sudah ditinggalkan. Terlintas di pikirannya tuk mencoba meninggalkan. Meninggalkan memori yang kan terus membuatnya terpuruk. Mencoba tuk terus tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Polos, tanpa dosa. Kini ia merasa harus kembali bangkit dan terus maju.

Ditatapnya kembali nisan itu, berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya walau terasa begitu berat. Namun ia percaya, ia takkan jatuh lagi. Meski semua datang dan pergi menginggalkannya, ia kan berusaha tuk tetap kuat menghadapinya. Karena kini ia tau bahwa..

—_Ia ada…_

_Tuk melukiskan kisahnya di kanvas Tuhan,_

_Tuk memainkan serpihan-serpihan__puzzle__yang disediakan oleh Tuhan,_

_Tuk sekedar menyicipi hidangan berupa cerita hidupnya,_

_Tuk akhirnya kembali pulang…_

Raga hanya perantara tuk menjalankan hari. Walau tak ingin pergi, cepat atau lambat pasti semua kan tidur abadi. Untuk saat ini, ia kan menorehkan warna-warni kisahnya dalam kanvas Tuhan. Mensyukuri yang telah diberikan olehNya, dan menikmati sisa hidupnya.

_Tuk akhirnya kembali pulang._

Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari makam. Mencoba setegar karang, merelakan semua yang telah terjadi, dan berharap, semua kan berakhir bahagia. Karena kini ia tau, semuanya adalah bagian dari takdir.

**.End.**

**02-04-12**


End file.
